Chamametchi and Pipospetchi's Halloween Adventure!
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: It's Halloween, and Chamametchi and Pipospetchi are going trick-or-treating!
1. Ch 1: Trick-or-Treating

Halloween Night. The time of year where young Tamagotchis go trick-or-treating and scare others.  
And this year, the Spacey Brothers surely would not forget it...

It was already seven o' clock, and Chamametchi ad Pipospetchi were already dressed up in their costumes; a vampire and a pirate respectively.  
Spaceytchi and Akaspetchi weren't going with them, even though Mametchi told them to. He said that he and Akaspetchi were going to do their own trick-or-treating.

"Bye, Uncie Spacey~!" Chamametchi yelled, as she and Pipospetchi were running out the door with their sacks. "And thank you for letting us go by ourselves this year!"

"Have fun!" Spaceytchi waved, then turned back to Akaspetchi. "Alright, here's OUR plan:..."  
Akaspetchi was confused and worried. "How come we're not going with them?! Mametchi said we have to chaperone them-"  
Spaceytchi continued. "...Every year, they get A TON of candy...I don't even know how they do it, but they don't even share! But THIS year, they'll HAVE to share!"  
"OK, how-"  
"We're going to SCARE them. Hopefully, they'll run off screaming and lose a good portion of their candy, if not being forced to share!"  
He paused. Then he said, "And I know JUST how we're gonna do that...!"

Meanwhile, Chamametchi and Pipospetchi were hitting every house in sight. And, as usual, they were getting A LOT of candy.

It was all in their 'good cop, bad cop' routine. First, after saying 'trick or treat,' they would each get at least one or two pieces.  
Then Chamametchi would pull off her 'cutesy face' to convince the candy-giver to give them more. If that didn't work, Pipospetchi would pull of his scariest face that changes every year(so nobody would get TOO used to it). At that point, the candy-giver would practically give them the ENTIRE bowl of candy.

It worked EVERY time.

In less than an hour, they had already gone to every house. Now what?

Suddenly, Chamametchi remembered something. "Pipo, I have an idea!"  
Pipospetchi spoke in a confused tone.  
"No, silly! ...Although, that doesn't sound like a bad idea for next year...But I just remembered an old story that could possibly be true!"

"Legend has it that there's an old house on the old 'haunted' hill deep in the woods, and somebody still lives there to this very day. Every year, on Halloween Night, he goes on vacation and leaves a GIANT bowl of candy out for the trick-or-treaters!"  
Pipospetchi looked determined. They HAVE to get that bowl!  
"Exactly!" Chamametchi smiled. "Let's go!"

And they ran off to the forest.  
Little did they realize what they were in for... 


	2. Ch 2: The House on the Hill

After several minutes of walking around the forest, even though Chamametchi INSISTED they were going the right way, they had reached a clearing. Just over the trees, they could see the hill.

Chamametchi gasped. "There is is! There's the hill!" she said, pointing toward it's exact direction.  
Pipospetchi couldn't believe it. It really WAS real. Of course, he actually DID believe her at first, but after a while, he was starting to think it was fake and she had been tricked.

So they ran off, but then stopped.  
"Pipo," Chamametchi said suspiciously, "Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"  
Pipospetchi nodded and the two slowly looked behind them.

It was a tall, spooky ghost. It roared at Chamametchi and Pipospetchi, who weren't intimidated. Not one bit.  
"I am the Ghost of Halloween Spirit. I have come to tell you that if you don't share your candy tonight, you'll-"  
Then Chamametchi interrupted him. "Nice try, Mr. Ghost. We're not sharing our candy. EVER."  
The ghost groaned. "Fine. But prepare to be haunted every Halloween for THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"  
He started laughing maniacally, but then Pipospetchi kicked him, prompting a scream as the ghost fell backward.

This gave Chamametchi and Pipospetchi the perfect opportunity to run off.

Suddenly, the ghost's sheet fell off, revealing a very angry Spaceytchi lying on the ground.  
Akaspetchi came out of the nearby bushes. "So, what's the plan now?"  
Spaceytchi rubbed his head. "Don't worry, Aka...I WILL get them somehow!"

With that, they ran off after them.

As they reached the house, they saw a sign on the front door. It said, 'Candy is inside this year! Happy Halloween!'

Chamametchi shrugged. "Guess we're going inside."  
But Pipospetchi stopped her. That's exactly what the guy WANTS them to do.  
"You mean, the front door is rigged?"  
Pipospetchi nodded.  
Then Chamametchi saw the open window. "So, does that mean we're going in the window?"  
Pipospetchi nodded. They would never think to booby-trap the windows.  
"Awesome~! C'mon!"

So Pipospetchi gave Chamametchi a boost and they went through the window.

Inside the house, right by the front door(which actually wasn't booby-trapped), there was a table with the big bowl of candy.

Chamametchi and Pipospetchi gasped. "Now THAT'S a BIG bowl!"  
So they got as much candy as they possibly could. They had to use the extra bags they brought, for the other ones got filled pretty fast.

As they grabbed the last of the candy, Chamametchi thought of something. "Pipo...do you think that ghost was REALLY gonna haunt us every Halloween for life?"  
Pipospetchi shook his head. He was just trying to scare them; and even if he wasn't, he should know MUCH better than to mess with them.

Chamametchi smiled. "You're right, Pipo! Now let's get back home. It's getting late."  
Pipospetchi agreed. EVERYONE needs their beauty sleep; even boys.

But before they left, they heard a creak and more maniacal laughter.  
Suddenly, three ghostly figures came up from the floor.  
"...Oh. Hi, Mr. Ghost's friends!" Chamametchi smiled and waved.

But the ghosts didn't say anything. They didn't DO anything. Nothing at all. It was as if they were just decorations.

After a long minute, Chamametchi and Pipospetchi just looked at eachother, shrugged, and started out the door.  
Suddenly, the ghosts zoomed off after them. However, Chamametchi and Pipospetchi were already out the door.

The three ghosts went straight through the door and looked around. Those two weren't in sight!  
Then they decided to split up. So they took off in different directions, hoping that they would find those two kids. 


	3. Ch 3: The Big Lake

"Well, this is JUST great." Chamametchi said, a little annoyed. "It's late, there are ghosts here, we're PROBABLY lost, I'm hungry, it's past my bedtime...I wanna go home..."  
Pipospetchi patted her back and told her it was OK. He was hungry and sleepy and wanted to go home too. But they shouldn't be worried. Not at all. They WERE gonna find their way back; one way or another.  
"You're right, Pipo. Let's keep going."

Suddenly, they came to a river, with a boat and oars attached to an old rope tied to a tree.  
Pipospetchi looked at Chamametchi. Looks like they were going on a boat ride.  
Then Chamametchi perked up. "Cool! I always wanted to go on a boat without supervision!"  
So she climbed on as Pipospetchi was untying the rope on the tree, and soon they were off.

A few minutes of rowing later, Chamametchi looked around. "Wait...are we even going the right way?"  
Pipospetchi shrugged. But, even though they had no idea where they were, there MUST'VE been a shortcut around there somewhere.

So they kept rowing.

As they went further and further into the lake, they saw a big glowing pirate ship. However, they chose to ignore it. After all, ignorance is bliss!

When they went past it, they heard cannons. The ghost ship was shooting cannons at them!  
"What the...? They do realize they're aiming at a couple of children, right?!" Chamametchi said, and ducked to avoid a cannonball flying right over her.

Pipo dodged another two cannonballs. What did those ghosts want from them?!  
Chamametchi grabbed the oars and began rowing again, faster than ever. "I don't know, but they're being meanies!"  
Then she gasped. "Wait a second! That one ghost was right after all! We're being HAUNTED!"

Pipospetchi shook his head frantically. That ghost was CLEARLY bluffing just to get candy!  
"And how do you explain the ghost ship?!"  
Pipospetchi looked back at the ship. It was probably a coincidence.  
Another cannonball fired at them, but it missed and hit part of the boat.

Pipospetchi spoke. It didn't matter why the ghosts were following them; but what DID matter was that they had to get out of there if they wanted to live AND eat their candy safely!

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Ch 4: Even Further Into The Woods

Previously on Chamametchi and Pipospetchi's Halloween Adventure...

Pipospetchi shook his head frantically. That ghost was CLEARLY bluffing just to get candy!  
"And how do you explain the ghost ship?!"  
Pipospetchi looked back at the ship. It was probably a coincidence.  
Another cannonball fired at them, but it missed and hit part of the boat.

Pipospetchi spoke. It didn't matter why the ghosts were following them; but what DID matter was that they had to get out of there if they wanted to live AND eat their candy safely!

AND NOW, IT CONTINUES...

Suddenly, the cannonballs stopped coming. The ship disappeared!

Chamametchi, who was completely dumbfounded at what just happened, looked at a very shocked Pipospetchi.  
They chose to ignore what just happened, high-fived, and kept going to the other side of the lake, with the candy intact.

When they hit the shore, they found themselves EVEN FURTHER into the woods.  
Chamametchi and Pipospetchi just sighed. Just perfect.

Chamametchi facepalmed "So now we have to keep walking and walking and walking. This is pretty much POINTLESS."  
Pipospetchi told Chamametchi to relax and hopefully, there's probably a map somewhere around there.

"A map in the middle of the WOODS?! There's NO WAY!"  
But then Pipospetchi pointed to a skeleton holding a peice of paper. That might be a map!  
So Chamametchi slowly grabbed it out of the skeleton's hands and opened it up.

But it wasn't exctly a map. It had writing on it.

The writing said, "To whomever finds this, take it and save yourselves. It's too late for me. The ghosts are already on my trail. Good luck; you're gonna need it..."

Chamametchi smiled. "Well, that was convinient."  
Pipospetchi said something, pointed North, and they marched off.

But the ghosts had spotted them...

As they followed the map, they found EVEN MORE Halloween candy with the wrappers still on them! It didn't look like their candy, but they took it anyway.  
At that point, they KNEW they were going the right way.

Suddenly, they saw the outskirts of TamaTown, where the buildings were smiling and all the streetlights were still on, for the night-drivers.  
From there, all they had to do was find the old rocketship house, or as they liked to call it, The Spacey Brothers' Headquarters.  
After all, they DID live there.

But suddenly, the three ghosts appeared in front of them, angrier than before.  
"Finally," the leader said, "We've been trying to get our hands on you two ALL NIGHT!"  
Chamametchi and Pipospetchi, however, still weren't scared. "We know you want our candy, Mr. Ghost's friends! You're not gonna get any! EVER!"

The ghosts, however, were very confused. "Um...no, we just wanted to sell you a SPOOKY vacation at Rainbow Resort!"  
However, the two children were VERY annoyed. "You were following us around JUST for a stupid vacation?!"  
"Well, it wasn't our best stragedy, but..."

Before they could finish their sentence, Chamametchi and Pipospetchi were gone. 


	5. Ch 5: Finale

Finally, Chamametchi and Pipospetchi made it back to the Spacey Brothers' Headquarters.  
They went inside and found that nobody was home.

"Wow, that's new. Where's Uncie Spacey?"  
Pipospetchi just shrugged. But that's not important. What WAS important was that they can eat their Halloween candy now!  
Chamametchi smiled. "Oh boy~! I'm gonna eat all of my half in ONE NIGHT!"

Pipospetchi said something, then grabbed a few pieces of candy, unwrapped them, and practically shoved them in their mouths.

Several minutes later, Chamametchi and Pipospetchi had already gone through half of their first sack, and were COMPLETELY full.

"Oh man," Chamaetchi held her tummy, "I don't think I've been THIS full since last year's Great Chocolate Scramble!"  
Pipospetchi agreed. The grand prize was actually EVEN BIGGER than it was the other years, due to the fact that the prize was a THREE YEAR'S supply of Lovelin' Chocolate!

Chamametchi giggled. "Oh, yeah. That was awesome!" Then she groaned. "Ooh, gee. All this talk of chocolate makes me want MORE! But I don't think my tummy can take it..."

Suddenly, the door slammed open.  
It was Spaceytchi and Akaspetchi. Spaceytchi was practically ready to freak out at any moment, ESPECIALLY after he saw all the loot Chamametchi and Pipospetchi had.

"There you guys are," Akaspetchi said, worried, "We were looking for you all night!"  
Spaceytchi stated twitching. "Yeah...yeah, we were..."  
Then he fell to the ground. with a sigh. "We just...we just wanted some candy..."

Chamametchi and Pipospetchi looked at eachother and smiled.  
Then Chamaetchi handed him a Choco-Chuckle bar. "You can have A PIECE of candy. But only because you stayed out of our way and also because I've already got a GAZILLION."

As Spaceytchi took the Choco-Chuckle bar with a complete look of shock on his face, he smiled.  
"Finally...FINALLY! I FINALLY got a peice of candy this year! Ane YOU'RE FINALLY SHARING!"  
Spaceytchi started laughing like a maniac and ran off to eat his candy in peace.

Then Chamametchi looked back at Akaspetchi. "THAT'S the only time we'll be sharing, just so you know."  
Akaspetchi looked over at their sacks. "You mean, I don't get any?"  
"NO."  
"OK then...whatever works...I guess I'll just go to bed then..."

But Chamametchi and Pipospetchi didn't care. Thy just went straight back to eating their candy until they got sick.  
Just like every other year...

END.

-  
CAFFRIN SAYS: Wasn't that great?! At least it was LESS anticlimatic than last time...  
But at whatever rate, I hope you enjoyed! I guess... 


End file.
